The Reunion
by Shavon Black
Summary: June Shepard has been presumed dead for two years. She is currently traveling with two Cerberus Operatives, and runs into Liara, whom she has not seen since the attack. Slightly F/F, largely speculation based. Takes place on Omega.
1. Chapter 1

This is the very first fanfic I have actually_ posted. _Have written several, over the years, but never got around to uploading it. And, this is my first Mass Effect fanfic, ever, so please be nice if you review. Constructive criticism is always welcome!

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, nor are some of the plot. Most of this is speculation. This is a reunion scene between FemShep, and Liara, after a two-year absence. All characters are a creation of Bioware, taken from their game, _Mass Effect 1_

Hope you enjoy it!

_June Shepard has been revived from a two-year, medical-induced coma. After the Normandy I was destroyed by an unknown enemy ship, most of the crew's escape pods managed to safely land on the nearby planet of Elysium in the Skyllian Verge. Shepard's damaged pod, however, floated for a few days, finally entering the orbit of another planet in the system. Cerberus monitored the whole attack. They were not responsible, but have been following Shepard's every move since she destroyed two of the group's main labs earlier in the year. Agents recovered Shepard's escape pod, and brought her to a top-secret facility, for resuscitation. It was there that they induced the coma, to repair her many injuries._

_Shepard wakes up from the coma, completely healed, aided by cutting-edge medical technology Cerberus has been developing via questionable experiments on humans and races._

_The Cerberus medics attending to Shepard have informed her of the accident, and caught her up to speed regarding the events from the past two years. Shepard will now be working with Cerberus to discover the threat behind the massive disappearances of human colonies around the galaxy._

_With the help of two Cerberus agents, Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor, Shepard begins to track down some of the galaxy's most elite operatives. She will be going under cover, since she has been presumed dead after the attack. The first person Shepard will track down, however, is not the beautiful Thane, nor Grunt, nor Mordin, or any of the others on the list. First, she decides to pay a visit to an old friend . . . _

June Shepard, Miranda and Jacob suit up, and prepare to leave the ship for Omega. To Miranda and Jacob, the target is Aria, _the_ Crime Boss of Omega. The objective is to gain information on the whereabouts of a potential recruit, a Batarian who goes by the name Archangel. What they didn't know is that June's first objective was to reestablish contact with Liara T'soni.

The three strode into the Afterlife Club, the bar that served as a base for Aria's crime organization. Shepard paused, surveying the scene. In the corner, to the right of the main entrance, was a pair of Asari, sitting with a Turian, bent over a card game. Shepard recognized one of them as an Asari who frequented the Ambassador's Lounge on the Citadel.

Shepard said, "Why don't you two scout around for some sign of Aria? I recognize that Asari over there. I'll go over and see if she has any information."

Miranda hesitated, "Um, Shepard? See those Batarian guards upstairs? They are Aria's personal bodyguards. Why don't we stick together, and head over there--"

"Damn it; just do what I said, ok?" Shepard cut in, impatiently. "We'll meet over there in five minutes. Gawd!"

Miranda's face flushed with anger, but she bit back a reply, muttering, "Yes, ma'am." The two walked toward the bar, shooting back glances towards Shepard.

Shepard, meanwhile, strode towards the Asari, and took a seat at the nearby table, within full view.

"What the hell do you want?" The turian demanded, as soon as Shepard sat down.

"I need to speak with her," She pointed to the Asari, "if _you_ don't mind."

"I have no idea who you are," the Asari in question said coolly, glaring back at Shepard.

Shepard inclined her head towards the group, and lowered her voice. "I'm a friend of Liara T'soni. I heard she arrived here two days ago. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" Shepard's eyes flickered away, fixed on some point on the club's wall. A picture of an Asari dancer, wearing heels, which have been a popular style since humans joined the galactic community.

"Maybe we saw her, and maybe we didn't," the turian sneered, "What's it to you?"

"Well, you obviously have seen her. She's a friend, I'm looking for." Shepard slipped a credit note onto the table. "Where is she?"

"She's been in and out of here since she arrived. Met with a drell, but I'm not sure who. Word is, she has been looking for someone, too. I'm wondering if that someone is you?" The Asari seemed more interested. She racked her brains for something. "What's your name?" she demanded.

"I'd rather keep that to myself, for now," Shepard said.

"Your friends are looking for you," the Asari looked past Shepard's shoulder. "If I see T'soni, I'll tell her 'an old friend' was looking for her."

"Appreciate it," Shepard nodded at the group, and returned to Jacob and a glowering Miranda.

"Ready, Shepard?" Jacob asked.

"Sure thing. Let's go." They walked up to the two armed Batarians guarding the stairwell.

"Move along, human," the Batarian growled.

"We need to see Aria." Shepard stated firmly.

"She isn't here. It'd be a good idea to move along, before I put some holes in your armor," the Batarian threatened.

"Alright, we'll check back later. Watch your mouth, in the meantime . . ." Miranda seethed, her hand clenched around her pistol. "You're not the only one who can punch holes through armor."

_Meanwhile . . . . ._

Liara T'soni, after searching for two days, with no rest, decided to head into the Afterlife Club, and see if there was any new information with her contact, the drell information broker. As Liara walked down the street, the Club came into view. She was about five hundred feet away, when the door swung open, and June Shepard exited with two others. Her heart flew up into her throat. She quickened her pace, yet remaining speechless, her entire body trembling.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

_Update: I have decided to edit and expand this segment, since it was in desperate need. A few minor spoilers were included in this chapter, and chapter one, but there will be no more. Most of them are based on my speculation, and most likely not true._

Shepard, Miranda and Jacob exited the Afterlife Club, heading towards a pod car on the opposite side of the street. No one spoke as they crossed, and climbed into the vehicle.

Liara reached near where Shepard stood the moment Liara spotted her, but stopped. She called out, but her voice quit at the worst time; she was choked up, tears flooding her eyes. She broke into a run, nearly colliding with a bystander, and reached the pod car just as the three were about to take off.

"Shepard!" Liara called out, just as she placed her hand on the door.

Without speaking, Shepard exited the car, stood up and embraced Liara for a long time.

The next morning, Shepard woke up to the intercom blaring in her quarters on the Normandy 2.

"Shepard, we need you on the deck." Jacob's deep voice boomed through the speaker into her ear, as she rolled over. She reached over Liara, who was still fast asleep, and pressed a button on the com unit above Liara's head on the wall.

"Ok, give me five," Shepard said.

"Yes, ma'am."

Not wanting to wake Liara, she quietly got up, and pulled on her clothes. Liara remained in the same position, lightly breathing.

Shepard shook her head, emptying her mind of last night's reunion with Liara. It was nice, wonderful even, but she needed to begin focusing on why she, Jacob and Miranda were here. They needed to find Archangel, and any other relevant information on the Batarian's activities.

She met Jacob on the deck, already in armor. Miranda arrived at the same time.

"Ma'am, we just found out that Aria is expecting us in an hour. She knows you're here, and that we are looking to speak with her. We can get there in fifteen. Just thought you would want to know," Jacob paused. "Ma'am, if I could ask you a question." Shepard nodded. "Are we bringing T'soni with us?"

"No," She paused, as if bracing herself. Miranda caught the brief, pained edge in her Commander's eyes. "Once we are done with Omega, we leave, and only Archangel is coming with us, if he will, that is." Shepard sighed. "I'll finish up with her. Let's all be ready in half an hour."

Shepard headed back to her quarters. She sat on the edge of the bunk, gazing at Liara for a few minutes. Unexpectedly, a surge of grief overcame her. _How ironic that hello must become good bye so quickly, _she thought. Shepard rapidly wiped away a tear, and steeled herself. It was the only way she could get through with what had to be said next.

Shepard leaned over and kissed Liara on the forehead, and gently shook her awake. Liara's skin felt as smooth as the hue of blue, and just as soft. There were so many things she was going to miss about this Asari.

"Mmmmh," Liara hummed, yawned, and slowly opened her eyes. "Good-morning, Shepard," Liara smiled, and sat up. She took Shepard's hand, and they sat there for a few minutes, smiling at each other. Liara perceived the steely glint in Shepard's eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, not from the deep attraction she felt for her lover, but from fear.

"Shepard, I—" Liara began.

"Wait, Liara. I'm so glad I got the chance to see you again, " Shepard began, and swallowed back more grief trying to escape. She immediately turned her eyes away.

"Me, too. You have no idea how hard it's been, without you," Liara whispered, and looked down at their entwined hands.

Shepard inhaled deeply, cleared her throat and fixed her eyes steadily on Liara. Determined not to let the unwelcome emotions overwhelm her, Shepard began again, "You're a very strong woman, Liara." She paused again, and tried to smile, but ended up pursing her lips instead. "I need you to be strong, especially since I don't know when I'll be back again. Hell, I don't even know _if_ we'll be back again."

Liara looked up, with such hurt and loss in her eyes. "So that's what you decided. I saw the conflict in your heart last night. Shepard," Liara voices, usually calm, and slightly monotonous, wavered. She pleaded, "I just got you back."

"I tried to hide that," Shepard said slowly.

"You know you can't hide thoughts from me, when we're together . . ." Liara accused. "I won't ask why, I'll just accept it."

"Liara, I've got to do this. You understand me," Shepard looked at her with a hardened gaze. "It's not over; the Reapers are still out there, and we need to protect humanity at any costs."

"I could come with you. I helped you kill Sovereign," Liara offered, although she knew the suggestion wouldn't make a difference.

"You can't," Shepard said harshly. "This concerns _humanity._ " Realizing how that sounded, Shepard chose her next words carefully. "Plus, I will _not_ endanger you in anyway. We can't have that." Shepard gently ran the back of her forefinger across Liara's jaw. "What you can do is continue investigating the Protheans. See if there is anything useful we can use against the Reapers. You could return to Ilos, and try to salvage what's left of Vigil. That's how you can help me. Oh, and keep yourself out of trouble."

"I knew you would do this, Shepard." Liara pulled her hands away, and bent over, to pick her clothes up from the floor. "Fine, I'll continue my work with the Protheans. But. You. Must. Not. Get. Yourself. Killed. " She pulled her shirt over her head, and began to dress.

"Thank you for understanding, Liara. I knew I could count on you," Shep began to reach for Liara, but she twisted out of Shep's arms.

"No, don't. I love you, Shepard. But I'm so mad at you right now! I'm never going to see you again!" Liara finally broke into tears. She straightened herself up, got a hold of herself, and glared icily at Shepard. With the back of her hand, she wiped away the tears that had sprung so suddenly. Then she hugged Shepard, who gave her a final kiss on the forehead.

Shepard didn't say anything. The hole in her heart opened this morning, and would stay as long as Liara was gone. But this edge, this dull, weighty pain would give her enough motivation to survive. As much as possible.

Shepard suited up; Liara did, also. The two of them left Shepard's quarters, and headed to the airlock with Miranda and Jacob. Fortunately, Miranda had the sense to leave off her attitude and smart-ass comments for the moment.

The four emerged from the ship, walking through the docking bay to the street. Right outside the exit, Liara hesitated. Shepard turned towards Liara, and took in her eyes, her face . . . communicating through eyes only, what wasn't said, _It hurts me too. I love you. _

Jacob shifted uncomfortably while the Commander embraced Liara, rocking her from side to side a few times, before she let go.

Three of them headed to the Club. Liara headed towards the landing station, to check for the next flight towards the Citadel, where she left her ship.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Liara eventually found transportation back to the Citadel. The Asari Shepard recognized from the Embassy Lounge was returning to Citadel Space that same day. This chapter is Liara's reflections on her brief encounter with June Shepard._

_Please review; all criticism is welcome. _

Liara sat on a bunk in Anala's ship. The ship itself was a standard, small Asari cruise ship, with some turian modifications, including separate quarters for each possible passenger that the ship could hold.

It would take forty-eight hours to return to the Citadel itself, since Anala, the Asari Shepard spoke with in the Club, and her turian companion, had some business on Elysium first.

Liara's usual curiosity was replaced by fresh, raw memories of yesterday. Shepard was the only individual Liara had loved, and the first. She was generally aware of the risk it would be to involve herself with a military officer, especially a Specter. However, Liara never envisioned that she would only have six months with June Shepard. She wasn't prepared at all for the relationship to be so brief.

Two years of investigating, tracking down Cerberus agents, and hacking into secure files around the galaxy, in search of any information on Shepard's whereabouts consumed her. When she discovered that the Commander was alive, and headed towards the Terminus systems, she traveled to Omega, searching non-stop.

Liara found Shepard, only to say good-bye. . . . . .

_Flashback to Omega, in the street by the car where Shepard first sees Liara, and embraces her._

Shepard hugged Liara for a good five minutes. With her hands still resting on Liara's shoulders, Shepard beamed, as if the sun had just come out after days and days of cloudiness and rain.

"I can't believe it, Liara. It's you, really, truly you." Shepard continued gripping Liara by the shoulders, but quickly became aware of herself. Liara giggled.

Turning to Jacob and Miranda, Shepard introduced them, "This is Dr. Liara T'soni. She was apart of my crew, oh, well, you already knew that, I suppose."

Jacob and Miranda exchanged surprised glances. They have never seen Shepard so light-hearted and happy, but then, they were also accompanying Shepard at the orders of the Illusive Man, which was not to Shepard's liking at all.

"Hi," Liara shyly shook both soldiers' hands in return.

"Commander, perhaps T'soni knows about the Batarian?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, right," Shepard nodded vaguely. Miranda's shocked expression, intensified. She never knew June Shepard to be distracted from the mission. Of course, she also didn't realize that the rumors of her relationship with the Asari archaeologist were actually true, either.

Shepard saw the look on Miranda's face, but chose to ignore it. "How long have you been on Omega, Liara?"

"It's been two days. I—I heard you were heading here, so I've been searching for you ever since." Liara, kept smiling, and took Shepard's hand.

Miranda was sickened by the exchange. She respected Shepard for her ruthlessness, her dedication to the mission. She was a hero to human women everywhere. The fact that the Commander despised both Miranda and Jacob didn't phase her one bit. Unfortunately, the unexpectedness of her romantic tendencies towards Liara did. The whole scenario just didn't seem to fit.

It was also slightly suspicious that this Asari _knew_ Shepard would be here. "How the hell did you find that out? That's classifi—"

"It doesn't matter, Miranda. She was looking for me, nothing more than that. I know TIM (The Illusive Man), wants you to keep tab's on me—"

"Commander," Jacob protested, but Shepard held up her hand.

"But this doesn't have to get back to him, ok? Other than finding me, all Liara's interested in is Protheans," Shepard squeezed Liara's hand.

Liara looked back and forth between Miranda, who was very agitated, Jacob, who remained completely stoic, and Shepard, who remained apathetic to her two Cerberus companions. It was almost funny.

"So, what do you have business with a Batarian for?" Liara asked, attempting to smooth things over.

Something within Shepard snapped into place, and snapped her out of distraction. After thinking for a few minutes, she blinked rapidly a couple of times. Liara knew this meant she was quickly making a decision, much like she did in battle, or when assessing a situation.

"I'd rather not discuss this here. Let's take a little ride." The four of them hopped into the pod car, and began traveling down the streets of Omega.

"We have an interest in this Batarian, who goes by the name Archangel. We just need to contact her for some information about a colony that disappeared a few months ago." Shepard shrugged, "Apparently, she was there, and the only survivor. She escaped. She knows something." Shepard began brooding, somewhat. "He's also become somewhat of a sympathizer towards humans. Anyway, Batarian, or not, you can see why he interest me."

Liara nodded, "A fellow sole-survivor. She might be good for you, Shepard."

"Don't get carried away," Shepard laughed, and resumed her brooding.

They drove around for a while, but found nothing out of place. In fact, Shepard mostly took the ride to survey a little of Omega and to kill sometime before attempting to see Aria again.

That afternoon, they had no more luck in the Afterlife Club.

Shepard took Liara with them back to the Normandy II. Once on board, She announced to the crew that the plan was to try again tomorrow, and that until then, everyone had the evening off from all duties.

Liara and Shepard headed back to Shepard's quarters. They embraced, and kissed, and made love. . . .

"It almost feels like old times, doesn't it?" Liara asked. They were lying there, facing each other.

"Well, actually, Liara, it feels like I haven't seen you for a month," Shepard bluntly said, grinning slightly.

Liara blushed a light purple, the same color as her freckles. "I am sorry. To you, it would feel that way. Two years isn't that long to an Asari, but the pain of separation made it seem so much longer." Liara blinked, and snuggled up closer to Shepard.

"So, how did you find me, anyway? Cerberus is usually vey good at keeping their secrets," Shepard asked, after a minute.

"That's a long story. I had Tali and Alenko help me extract some information from those files we found at the Cerberus base where Admiral Kohako's body was found. I worked from there, trying to search for any hint of activity that Cerberus was behind."

"Tali and Alenko? Wait, how did you know it was Cerberus?" Shepard propped herself up with her elbow.

"Yes, after the attack, I remembered seeing their logo on a ship that was nearby as my escape pod reached the orbit of Elysium. I immediately saw the connection and have been monitoring _them. _With occasional help from Tali and Alenko, of course. After the accident, the Alliance gave all of you crew several months of leave. In fact, Alenko helped me with some of the searching, while he was able to," Liara explained.

"Huh, I'm impressed, Liara. Kaidan mustn't have been as sore as I thought from our little confrontation," Shepard said thoughtfully. She sighed, "You remember?"

"Yes," Liara switched subjects. "I didn't want to give up hope so easily. I didn't realize you were actually alive until a few weeks ago. We both thought we were looking for your corpse," Liara explained again, with an edge of bitterness in her voice. "Thank the goddess it didn't come to that."

Shepard let out a short, ironic laugh. "Yeah, you certainly aren't the revenge type. I'm glad you found me, though."

They eventually went to sleep. Liara eventually drifted off, but not without effort. She knew what Shepard was considering, but brushed those thoughts aside, as if they couldn't possibly be true. It stung when Shepard announced that Liara couldn't come along. It made her feel like a child, who was being denied permission to do something. Liara may have been so much older chronologically than Shepard, but Shepard was by far more mature, experienced, and had such authority.

Anala's ship prepared to enter the Citadel's docking bays. Liara uncurled herself from her position on the bunk, and rose to meet Anala on the bridge. She shook her head sadly at how things turned out. She left the ship, and headed towards her own, with a plan forming in her mind. She didn't quite know what her next step would be, but she would have it figured out soon enough. Her first step was certain. It was time to get in touch with a few friends of her own.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't mind writing a story that changes how the canon version goes, but it's not my favorite thing. But this story most likely re-writes parts of the upcoming comic and ME2.

No spoilers. Shepard is attempting to recruit a potential squad-mate that I invented on my own.

Liara and Shiala's mutual history is also my own creation, as is everything Kaidan has been up to.

_While Liara traveled back to the Citadel, June Shepard, Miranda and Jacob finally meet with Aria, in order to locate the whereabouts of Archangel, the Batarian outlaw._

Miranda shook her head slightly at the dimly lit Afterlife Club. She hated being back here. If it weren't for Shepard's bizarre little rendezvous with Liara T'soni . . ., no, as her luck would have it, they would still have returned to this place at least a dozen more times. Her luck was not very generous. The Commander she idolized hated her. She was also stuck with her ex-boyfriend, Jacob, who always acted as if nothing ever happened between them. When the Illusive Man asked her to accompany Shepard on this mission, she was elated. But now, none of what she envisioned was coming to pass. Through her double-role between being a spy Alliance, her carefully played ploy for Cerberus, and her _supposed _"in" with TIM, she was finding nothing. No new information to pass onto her contacts in the Specialized Intel branch of the Alliance.

In fact, she wondered if would be better if she struck out on her own. That damned Asari gained more information on Cerberus, hunting her "fling " down, than Mirnada herself knew, working _for_ Cerberus.

The three approached the same Batarian guard as the day before. He nodded to them, in an almost friendly manner, motioned for them to come along, and they three followed the guard to the upper level of the Club.

The stairwell opened into a loft-like section that overlooked the rest of the club. The three got the sense that this area was usually for 'preferred' members only. The lights were a little brighter up here, and the noise was less intense. They walked a little ways, toward a bar, probably Aria's personal bar, with the Asari herself sitting in front of it, surrounded by two more Batarian guards, and another Asari commando, lingering over the side.

_Meanwhile, back at the Citadel_

Liara returned to where her personal ship was parked in the docking bay. She entered it, and allowed herself a good cry, and a warm drink that used to be her mother's favorite. She sent a vid-mail to Shiala, who was apparently still on Feros. Shiala had been one of her mother's favorite disciples. Liara felt the most comfortable with Shiala. Because, although Shiala respected Lady Benezia, she never blindly believed everything that the Matriarch taught. Just like Liara, Shiala also had an inquiring mind, and questioned everything.

Liara turned on the extranet console, and logged into her account. She began her recording, "Shiala, I need to speak with you. It's an urgent matter, and I need all the help I can get. In two days, I will leave for Feros, and hopefully meet you there. I hope you are well." Liara sent the vid-mail, and left the ship. She traveled to the lower wards, where a certain former staff member of the Normandy worked.

The Biotic Training and Research facility on the Citadel functioned as a specialized school, specifically for the children of Alliance soldiers and the children of biotics themselves. It was a joint operation between human and Asari scientists, soldiers, and teachers. Kaidan Alenko never would have found himself working in any facility remotely resembling BAat, but times have changed. After losing Shepard to an Asari, and his tight-knit crew to a bizarre, random attack, he retired from the military. He had seen enough. His migraines have also intensified greatly since the accident, so it was either willing retirement, or forced permanent sick-leave. The relaxed nature of his new position was necessary for his health.

Kaidan had several reasons for working at BTR, but the most rewarding was being able to see biotics who did not have the same side0effects that the L2's suffered. That, and he was still involved with the Alliance, albeit a very indirect role.

He was attending to some work, sitting behind his desk, well past the end of the day. Some habits never left him; he was in some sense, married to his work.

A light knock on the door, and one of the Asari researchers peeked through the door. "Kaidan, why am I not surprised that you are still here?" She pushed the door open, and gazed around his very orderly office. "You have a visitor," the Asari announced simply.

"Ok, well, I am about done anyway. Who is this visitor," Kaidan looked up from his desk, and leaned back, stretching out his shoulders and arms.

Liara popped in behind the other Asari. Kaidan looked down for a second, and breathed deeply. He wasn't really prepared to see Liara, _again_.

"I'll just leave you two. See you tomorrow, Kaidan," The Asari walked out, and Kaidan completely ignored her. He looked up at Liara, and rose, thinking the two of them could walk around a bit.

"Actually, Kaidan, I think you should sit down for this," Liara said.

"I've heard it all before. What else have you found out? Is this more on Cerberus, or Shepard?" Kaidan said this in a very tired tone. It's been a long day, he thought. I really, don't need this right now.

"Shepard is alive," Liara breathed, trying to control her voice.

"What?" Kaidan sat down again, an expression of disbelief crossing his face.

"Shepard, she's alive. And she's in the Terminus systems. She's working for Cerberus."

This was too much for Kaidan. "What?" He said loudly, "This is ridiculous," he muttered, and rubbed his eyes.

Liara tried again, "I told you what I found out. Cerberus has kept her alive. It proved true. I saw her, and –" Liara blushed, and stopped herself, knowing that it would not be appropriate to share more detail, especially to Kaidan.

Kaidan looked out his window, lazily watching the traffic below, for a few minutes. Then, he said, "Ok, she's alive. What are you doing here? Why aren't you with her now? What's she up to?" Kaidan swallowed nervously, not exactly wanting answers. He was glad that Liara found Shepard. He just forgot about the pain of losing a woman he loved twice in the same year; first, to Liara, and second to that attack. Any joy he found in knowing Shepard was alive was quickly replaced with the jealousy he never completely shook off.

"Well, I thought you would want to know, Kaidan. You care about her," she said.

"Thanks," Kaidan replied curtly. "What else is on your mind?" Kaidan saw she had something else to say. He became familiar with her habits since they worked together at the beginning of Liara's search for Shepard, before he took the Head Trainer post at BTR.

"Shepard is working with Cerberus. She didn't elaborate, but I know it has to do with the disappearing human colonies. She is hunting for very specific individuals around the galaxy. Specialists, of some sort. She asked me to return to Ilos, and extract whatever I could from Vigil."

"I knew we should have done that when we had the chance," Kaidan interjected. "Why don't we go for a walk. This office is secure, but you can never be too careful."

Liara nodded, and with Kaidan leading the way, the two of them headed towards the exit. For a bit, neither of them spoke, each lost in their own thoughts. They walked in the direction of Kaidan's apartment, located in the only human neighborhood of the wards. Finally, Kaidan broke the silence.

"How does she look?" he managed to say, then immediately wished he had asked something else.

Liara paused thoughtfully, "Different, yet the same as always," she said simply.

Kaidan chuckled, "Do you care to elaborate?"

"Well, she has a few extra scars on her face, and body," Liara admitted, "but she was the same, determined woman." Liara slowed her pace, and looked intently at Kaidan. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Fire away," Kaidan said, expecting another heavy request.

"I don't ask this of you lightly. It's just that, you've been such a help to me before," She bit her lip. "Of course, I understand if you can't . . ." She broke off

"Liara, you haven't asked me yet. What do you want?" Kaidan asked patiently.

"Kaidan, will you go with me to Ilos?"

To be continued . . .


End file.
